Panamane
O Panamane, ou Universele Lingu Panamane, é uma língua internacional planejada, proposta em 1922 por Manuel Encarnación Amador Torrero, diplomata panamenho que, nessa época, freqüentava um clube esperantista de Nova York. Além de ter sido cônsul nessa cidade e em Hamburgo, foi ministro da Fazenda e pintor, mas é mais conhecido como o artista que desenhou a bandeira nacional do Panamá (confeccionada por sua madrasta, María de la Ossa de Amador). Seguro de sua inspiração, Amador não propôs construir uma língua mais prática, mais fácil, mais lógica ou mais científica e sim a mais bonita. “O nosso sistema se propõe alcançar o grau máximo de ecleticismo, assimilando, de diversas línguas, os pormenores mais atraentes”. Fonética e escrita Do francês, Amador se apropriou do e'' mudo, assim como do fonema francês œ}}grafado por ''eu (em leur, heure) e as duas espécies do h'', aspirado ou não. Do alemão, tirou o h mudo que prolonga a vogal. Do espanhol, o sinal de acentuação. Particularidades: ''ge, gi se pronuncia gue, gui ge, gi gue, gui se pronuncia güe, güi gwe, gwi h'' se pronuncia como em inglês h ''j se pronuncia como no português ʒ}} jn se pronuncia como o ñ espanhol ɲ}} ll no meio de palavra se pronuncia como o l duplo do italiano, em final de palavra como o ł do polonês clássico ɫ}} th se pronuncia como no inglês theater θ}} ye final se pronuncia como e átono yen final se pronuncia een átono y'' em outros casos se pronuncia como semivogal j ''z se pronuncia como em português ou inglês z Em regra, as palavras são paroxítonas. São oxítonos os vocábulos terminados em duplo ss e em z'' e em ''h precedido de uma só vogal, exceto o pretérito de aber e os modos analíticos do Potencial. A terminação de consonante precedida de duas vogais ou mais, duas das quais sejam iguais, é sempre átona: nunca leva acento tônico. Os trissílabos com h'' na antepenúltima sílaba precedido de vogal e seguido de consoante são proparoxítonos. Os dissílabos como ''repuhblik (república), pohsor (poder), tahbal (tábua), embora paroxítonos, levam h'' porque ao formar o plural se tornam proparoxítonos: ''repuhbliki, pohsori, tahbali. A terminação e'', precedida de consonante que não seja ''y, é sempre muda: Panamane, por exemplo, pronuncia-se "pa-na-mán". O g'' antes de ''e e de i'' soa sempre duro, como em ''"gue", "gui" no português. Nas combinações gue, gui cada vocal se pronuncia, como se o u'' tivesse trema. O vocábulo ''ageo se pronuncia "ágeo"; aupan, "áupan". A terminação adverbial aam é sempre átona, mesmo que esteja acompanhada de outra vogal, nobiaam (nobremente) se pronuncia “nóbiaam”. Sintaxe O inglês fornece toda a estrutura essencial do Panamane e muitas de suas idiossincrasias, como as duas maneiras de formar o comparativo e o superlativo, o paralelismo do you e do thou, idiotismos como Oh mother of mine! (Oh, minha mãe!, que se torna Oh máder da máin!) e o verbo de negação com o apóstrofo, decalcando a frase I shouldn’t have em I súdo’ aber. Não contente com os dois genitivos do inglês the work of my father e my father’s work, acrescentou-lhes o do alemão, o que permite dizer “o trabalho de meu pai” de três maneiras diferentes, sem diferença de sentido: *''le óppu da mái pader'' *''mái páder óppu'' *''le óppu máines páderes'' Também copiou fielmente os tenses mais supercompostos do sistema conjugacional. Inglês: I oughtn’t have been teaching reflete-se em: Panamane: I ótto’n ab séro teshéndo. Português: Eu não devia ter ficado estudando. E ainda o advérbio there com seus dois sentidos, um indeterminado, outro determinado: Inglês: There are many birds there. Panamane: Der sont multi sossy dáe. Português: Há muitos pássaros ali Tudo isso porque tais formas “dão à linguagem flexibilidade, elegância e caráter”. A derivação também segue o modelo do inglês: Inglês: A whitehaired lady Panamane: Un biankuhaárud damy Português: Uma senhora de cabelos brancos Inglês: A wagonful of garbage Panamane: Un vagone-funda da garbo Português: Um vagão cheio de lixo Do espanhol, Amador pediu emprestado o “falso reflexivo” (construções como yo me voy), o superlativo absoluto terminado em ''-ísimo'' e o “superlativo paradoxal” (que parece diminutivo, como nosso “coitadinho”). Do francês, tomou o redundante advérbio negativo pas. Vocabulário dispiachu – desprazer (do inglês displeasure) durkaus – completamente (do alemão durchaus) efiller – realizar, executar (do inglês fulfil) enju – motor, locomotiva (do inglês engine) fass – rápido (do inglês fast) gary – estação (do francês gare) gedúldos – paciente grénsy – limite katfuzzo – quadrúpede laly – lírio (do inglês lily) lonchy – almoço (do inglês lunch) pasky – porque (do francês parce que) pluver – chover tailetivyen – partitivo vehda – tempo, clima (do inglês weather) Licenças poéticas Amador incluiu um capítulo especial sobre as licenças poéticas do Panamane, tais como apócope, elisão e prolongamento de palavras de acordo com as exigências do verso. Pai-nosso em Panamane Pader noses, ki sot en Hahvan, haluder sai dai namy, dai raik sai veno am numi, dai villu sai duo em ter vi es sot em Hahvan. Nos joryebred geveeh es numi giyo; fegeveeh numi nos detti vi nu fegevernos dehtori. Lazeeh numi pa faller intra temptez, mah eliver numi da tut ibel. Amene! Referências Amador, Manuel E. Fondaments of Panamane Universal Language. Pueblo Novo (Panamá): Imprenta Barcelona. 1936 Rónai, Paulo. Babel & Antibabel. São Paulo: Perspectiva. 1970, págs. 133-137 Ligações externas *Amador, Manuel e Miró, Rodrigo. “L’universele lingu Panamane” *Stanziola, Harry Castro. “Globalizando los idiomas, primeira parte” *Stanziola, Harry Castro. “Globalizando los idiomas, segunda parte” *Vikipedio (Esperanto) – Panamane *Vikipedio (Esperanto) – Manuel E. Amador Categoria:Conlangs